villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Barry Nyle
'Dr. Barry Nyle '''is the protagonist villain as well as main antagonist of 2010 Canadian science fiction horror film ''Beyond the Black Rainbow. He was portrayed by Michael Rogers. Beyond the Black Rainbow Backstory Barry Nyle was a follower of Dr. Mercurio Arboria, a scientist founder of the Arboria Institute back in 1960s, the institute is a New Age research facility, where Arboria expects to find a reconciliation between science and spirituality, allowing humans to move into a new age of perpetual happiness. Nyle let Arbnoria lead him through a procedure to achieve trascendence, where he was submerged in a black liquid and experienced otherworldly visions, when he emerged, he had become insane and killed Arboria's wife, Anna by biting his throat, Arboria, unperturbed by this, submerged his baby daughter, Elena in the black liquid exoecting her to be the next step of human evolution, then he took Nyle as his protágé and eventually took over Arboria's work. Nyle takes high doses of a psychodelic drug to ease the inner pain of this expirence, he also wears a wig and contact lenses to hide his lack of hair as well as pupils, both side effects of the procedure. 1983 Nyle has trapped Elena on an underground facility right under the Arboria Institute, Elena has developed telepathy and psychic capabilities, Nyle performs several interviews and experiments on her trying to understand her abilities in order to fulfill Arboria's dream, but Elena is always reluctant to comunicate, only speaking to Nyle telepathically to ask to see his father, Nyle has developed a sexual and psychotic atraction towars Elena and keeps a journal of those fantasies, Elena's cruel nurse, Margo, finds the journal by accident and disturbed by it she hides it again but later Nyle discovers Margo has found it, he sneaks a picture of Elena's mother under her bed and hints it to her during the interview, then he tells Margo that he believes Elena has snucked something into her room and asks her to go check. Margo enters Elena's room and retrieves the picture before destroying it, Nyle, watching through the surveillence cameras, turns off the prismatic device they use to control Elena's abilities, Elena then takes revenge on Margo by killing her crushing her skull with her powers, Nyle is pleased by this as well as intrigued by Elena's response, Elena tries to escape but is stopped by Nyle who activates the prism again causing her to convulse and fade, a "sentionaut" appears and injects Elena before moving her to another room. Dr. Mercurio Arboria Nyle visits the institute where an old and senile Arboria now lives, Arboria doesn't aknowledge Nyle's psychosis and regards him as his best protégé, after a flashback where Nyle's story is revealed, he assists Arboria on his suicide by administrating his a drug overdose, Elena feels from her sell the death of his father. Revealing himself Nyle returns home to his submissive wife and removes his wig and contact lenses, dresses up in a special outfit and takes out a ceremonial dagger called "The Devil's Tear-Drop", he then speaks to his wife trying to convey his inner pain before crushing her head. Meanwhile Elena manages to escape from her cell and when trying to escape to the institute she encounters a mutant and a sentionaut, who removes his mask to reveal a child-like mutant face, the sentionaut lets her go and Elena escapes, after Nyle finds out Elena escaped he tracks her to the woods that surround the institute, where he kills a pair of heshers after insisting one of them raped her. Nyle finally encounters Elena and implores her to return but Elena uses her abilities to keep his feet on the ground as he tries to run, Elena releases him Nyle falls and flings his head against a rock, killing him finally, Elena now free follows the light of a T.V. to a nearby town Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer